


The Battle

by Star_Jelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Betrayal, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Keith and the BOM are fighting alongside Voltron against Zarkon’s minions. But while fighting, Lance stumbles across something that changes his fate.





	The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Probably shouldn’t be writing this since I’m only on season 3 of Voltron now, but I’m gonna have me some angst dammit. This is supposed to take place after season 5, so Keith is with the BOM and Lance has his sword and all that.

The sounds of swords clashing with swords and blasts from guns rang throughout the ship. Lance quickly blocked an attack, pushed his foe away and thrusted his sword into his chest. He had to go find the other, to make sure they were ok. Make sure Pidge was protected, make sure Hunk was safe from harm. Make sure Keith was out of harm’s way. He gripped his sword and marched down the hall. Those Blade of Marmora people better not let him get hurt.  
He paused in the hall and glanced into a room that had been left open. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look inside.  
Keith was lying there.  
Keith.  
“KEITH!!”  
His knife was lying about a foot away from him. He had been stabbed in the stomach and his blood covered the area around him. He lay there, limp and lifeless, glassy eyes still wide open with fear.  
Lance bolted in and knelt beside him, dropping his weapon. “Keith! No, Keith, no!”  
Keith didn’t reply.  
No. No, this couldn’t be happening.  
“Keith, no...no...please, no....”  
Tears began to fall down Lance’s face. This couldn’t be happening. Keith. The one person he cared about the most. He had so much to tell him once they’d reunited. So much to say. But now he was gone.  
Lance screamed, clenching his fists. He didn’t care who heard him, he didn’t care if anyone came to fight him. He wanted the whole galaxy to know he was upset. He had every right to be. He’d just lost everything.  
A sharp, sudden pain issued through his core. Lance looked down to see the bloodied tip of a sword sticking out of his torso. The sword was ripped out of him, causing him to let out a weak yelp. He collapsed, hands pressing tightly over his wound, onto Keith. He was surprised when he was met with the cold metal embrace of the ship’s floor and not his partner’s body. He looked up to see Keith’s body flicker momentarily before disappearing. A hologram?  
A wicked laugh echoed off the walls of the room. Lance recognized it.  
“Lotor?” He whimpered, looking up.  
Lotor loomed above him, clutching his sword which was now dripping with blood. “Who else would it be?” He said, chuckling.  
“B-But..I thought...” Lance stammered, struggling to find words due to the immense amount of pain he was in.  
“Oh, come now Lance,” Lotor tsked. “Did you really think you could trust me? Really, I thought you were smarter than that.”  
Lance couldn’t speak. He was too angry for words, and the pain he was in made it hard for him to think.  
Lotor sighed. “Well, now that good old ‘Sharpshooter’ is off my list, all that’s left is too find the other Paladins and dispose of them as well.”  
Lance whimpered and groaned as Lotor walked to the door.  
“Aw, don’t worry Lance,” he tutted, feigning sympathy. “You won’t be in pain much longer. And don’t worry about your little team. It’s not like you’d be able to save them anyway.”  
Lance scrunched up into a tight ball, pressing his hands tighter over his wound. Gasps and groans escaped his mouth as tears formed in his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? He KNEW Lotor wasn’t trustworthy. He could’ve done something, he could’ve stopped him, he could’ve gone to protect his team. But he didn’t, and now Voltron was in serious danger.  
He gagged as blood rose up his throat. He choked on it and quickly spat it out. He breathed slowly and deeply as he could. Well, he thought, I guess this is how I’m paying for it.  
“LANCE!”  
Lance looked up to see a figure dashing in. His vision was failing him, but he recognized that voice.  
Keith slid next to his partner, looking at him in horror. He lifted him up slightly, trying to cradle him in his arms. Lance groaned sharply at this. He coughed harshly as blood dripped from the corners of his mouth.  
Keith started to cry. “Lance, look at me! Don’t worry! We can get you help! You’re gonna be ok!”  
“Keith...” Lance murmured feebly, his breathing shallow and labored. “I’m....so sorry...”  
“You don’t have to be sorry for anything Lance, just breathe.”  
Lance looked into his partner’s frantic eyes. He loved him so much. He was just sorry that he had to leave him like this. He groaned softly. His eyes slowly glazed over and he went limp in Keith’s arms.  
“Lance? Lance!” Keith shook his partner frantically. “C’mon Lance, wake up! Don’t give up, please!” Lance didn’t respond.  
“Dammit, Lance! Look at me! Say something!”  
Tears streamed down Keith’s face. This couldn’t be happening. He held Lance tightly as he screamed. This was the one person he’d cared about most. He’d been waiting for him. He had so much to say to him. But now he was gone.


End file.
